


The Intricacies of Sharks and Titles

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-04
Updated: 2008-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-31 07:20:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15114503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: "I told my mom that you were my boyfriend."





	The Intricacies of Sharks and Titles

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

Sam ran on the treadmill as Irene Cara played on his IPod. Every time he heard Flashdance it made him want to don a bodysuit, leotard, and dance his heart out. That was not going to happen but it still went through his mind. It was a stifling late July night but the exercise room was nice and cool. Sam felt the sweat pouring out of him evaporate as soon as it reached the surface of his skin.

He looked down at the digital display. He had run 3.3 miles, just 1.7 more to go. He was tired but his exercise had fallen by the wayside lately. It really was hard to keep any kind of regimen when they were on the campaign trail. So many towns…coffee, pizza, and snack foods. Sam tried to be good but it was difficult.

Josh was no help with his secret addiction to chocolate. He tried to stay away from him but Josh was Mr. Gung Ho about putting their friendship on the front burner again. It was not that Sam didn’t want to be close, he truly did. There was so much tension; nothing about it was sexual. He didn’t know what it was but he was more uncomfortable than ever. Maybe that was because he knew he would never be in love with him again.

A part of Sam wanted to say it aloud. Declare it and move on from there. Every time he opened his mouth nothing came out. Mile 5 finally came; Sam slowed to a jog, a walk, and finally stopped altogether. He stepped off the treadmill and checked his pulse. Stretching out his limbs was how Sean found him. He let out a Wolf whistle and Sam smiled at him through his open legs.

“Sexy man.” Sean said.

“Hey there. You looked pretty intense when I came in…are you writing a speech?”

“Nope.”

“Oh.” Sam stood, giving his hamstrings a good stretch before stretching his arms above his head. “What are you doing?” 

“Watching you. I gotta say it’s a good way to come down from the day.”

Smiling, Sam moved into his lover’s arms. He sighed as Sean kissed him, softly and then passionately.

“Good run?”

“Five miles; it felt good. There is nothing on the campaign trail but bad food. I feel fat.”

“Well you look fantastic, I promise you. You're going to be in town the week after next, right?”

“I think so. The President is taking August off so things will be a bit more relaxed.” They walked out of the exercise room and into Sean’s bedroom holding hands. Sam peeled off his sweaty tee shirt. “Why?”

“I'm having a party.”

“Really?”

“Mmm hmm. That’s why I was so intense when you came in. I need the menu to be perfect.”

“What kind of party?”

“Shark Week begins on Saturday.” Sean said.

“Shark Week? Oh, that week long thing on the Discovery Channel.”

“Right. I love Shark Week and about five years ago I started throwing parties the night it premiered. It was really just an excuse to have friends over and have a blast. It mixes two of my favorite things.”

“Sharks and…?”

“Crab and spinach dip.”

“Of course. I didn’t know you liked sharks.”

“I never really thought about them and then about 10 years ago I was sick and bed and ending up watching Shark Week while I recovered. It hooked me immediately. They truly are fascinating and beautiful creatures. Popular culture has given them a bum rap.”

“Well that sucks.”

“You're mocking me.”

“Not yet honey.”

“Cute. I see you hold the same prejudices as everyone else.”

“I guess that will change after a whole week of exposure.”

“I really want you to meet my friends.” Sean held out his hands and Sam took them. They were back in each other’s arms. “I think its time.”

“How many people usually come to these premiere parties?” Sam asked.

“I had 12 last year but that was down from 18 the year before. I sent out 20 invitations; got nine RSVPs. People have until next week. If you feel too exposed…”

“No. I want to meet your friends too. You're going to have to keep me away from the crab and spinach dip though.”

“Deal.” Sean kissed him. “Are you going to shower?”

Sam nodded. Even though it was Saturday, he spent most of his day at the White House in reelection strategy sessions. Then he had a late lunch with some contacts at the DCCC.

“Come with me?” the Deputy asked, his lips sucking on Sean’s neck.

“I have to finish this up. I think I am going to put on the teakettle and work on the last of the party planning. I'm more behind than ever…I even thought of canceling this year. The Senator is keeping me busy. He is not running for reelection for two years but his schedule is packed.”

“Come with me?”

“I will be there in spirit.” Sean said.

“Spirit can't touch me the way you do.”

“I will be waiting when you come out. You just tell me where you want to be touched and I will make sure you have everything you desire. Scouts honor.”

“It’s a deal.”

They kissed once more before going in opposite directions. Sam headed to the bathroom and Sean to the kitchen.

***

Sean gathered his dirty clothes in the hamper while his apple cinnamon tea cooled on the table across the room. Sam came out of the bathroom, running a towel through his damp hair. He looked around for his lover while clicking through the channels on satellite radio. The voice of Taylor Dayne made him stop.

“Sean?”

“I'm in the closet.”

“Again?”

“Oh ha ha. I hope you don’t plan on writing any of the President’s jokes, Seaborn.” He came out, pulling the hamper behind him. “I really need to do laundry. I am sleeping in tomorrow but housework is on my priority list for the day. This place is dusty and I swear I am down to my last 3 pair of clean socks.”

“We've both been so busy.” Sam replied, not wanting to think about the dust piling up in his condo.

“I think that’s another reason I want my party to be perfect this year. It’s just been insane; I haven’t had the time for my friends.” He sat in his chair with his tea and watched Sam lie on the pillows.

The man had the sexiest body Sean had ever seen. He may have felt fat but he did not look that way. Sam was lean and muscular, like the marble sculpture of David. His skin and hair were damp tonight; Sean knew he smelled amazing. He smiled to himself thinking about ravaging that beautiful body. Sharing a bed with Sam Seaborn would definitely keep him healthy.

“What are you thinking about?” Sam asked. “You have a quirky little smile on your face.”

“Nothing really.” Sean blew on his tea before sipping it. 

“I don’t believe you. C’mon Chris, you can tell me.”

“Seriously, it’s nothing important.”

“That doesn’t matter to me. Whatever you are thinking interests me.”

“Yeah?”

“Mmm hmm.” Sam nodded. “I'm looking forward to learning as much as I can about sharks.”

A wide grin spread across Sean’s face. That was why it was hard not to adore Sam. He knew he would immerse himself in the knowledge; get a deeper understanding of the creatures. Sam would do it because it was important to Sean. That alone made it important to him.

“You haven’t yet told me what your favorite thing is.”

“Unfortunately, I have spent nearly the past decade being too busy for anything.” Sam replied. “I still love sailing but I haven’t been in over a year. I don’t foresee any vacation time on the horizon. Does your father still have the boat?”

“Yeah. We will do a long weekend in September. Just to say the hell with everything and drive to Princeton on a Thursday evening. We can take it out on the river.”

Sam smiled. He did not think it was going to be possible but it was a tempting idea and a wonderful fantasy. Tonight though he just wanted Sean in his arms. The Rainmaker sat on the nightstand waiting for Sam to read the last few chapters. It would still be there tomorrow. Sam was not going to the White House…he would finish it then.

“Come to bed with me.” he tempted Sean with his bedroom blue eyes and his dewy skin.

“You are incredibly hard to resist.”

“That was always the plan.”

“I believe you.”

Finishing his tea, Sean decided the Washington Post crossword puzzle could wait until morning. He placed it on the table beside the teacup and crawled across the mattress into Sam’s arms. He loved that Sam kissed him hard, that he had to push against him to gain control of the kiss. He loved that he lost the battle. Barely pulling apart, Sam lifted the Fordham University tee shirt over Sean’s head. He stroked his chest and the older man sighed.

“Sean?” he murmured against his lips.

“Yes baby?”

“I told my mom that you were my boyfriend.”

“What?”

The kissing stopped. Sean put some distance between them but they were still in each other’s arms. Sam was smiling; he looked beautiful.

“I told her that I met the most amazing man. OK, first I told her that I liked men. That was a couple of days after I told my family here. Does that bother you?”

“Of course not.” he caressed his face. “I discussed you with my parents, they remember you. I've feared saying that word aloud but I don’t know why.”

“Say it now.”

“What?”

“The word silly. Say it.”

“Boyfriend. Wow.”

“Wow?”

Sean kissed him.

“I really like the idea of you being my boyfriend, Sam. There needs to be a better title but until we come up with one that will do. So, your mother knows?”

“Yes.”

Sean wanted to say much more but he and Sam just held onto each other. They were content to be in each other’s arms, listening to the silence of the room.

“Sam?”

“Mmm hmm?”

“Nevermind.”

“What? C’mon, you're nervous tonight. What's wrong? You can tell me anything.”

“Its not a tell, but an ask.”

“Ask me.”

“My lease is up here on September 30th. I want to settle; I love DC. I want to buy a house and I want you to live there with me.”

“Yes.” The Deputy Communications Director didn’t even wait a moment before giving his answer.

“You should think about it.” Sean sat up on the bed. Pulling his foot under him, he placed a hand on Sam’s thigh. “I'm not even sure that I should be asking you this but it has been on my mind. We've barely been together four months.”

“I don’t care. I love you.”

“Sam…”

He sat up too, taking both of Sean’s hands in his.

“Do you remember what you said to me when we first started seeing each other? You said that flings at our age are ridiculous. I happen to agree but that is not why I love you. I love you because you make me feel lighter than air. You make me breakfast and hold me at night. I can talk to you about anything, sensible or a little off the beaten path. I love you because you are intelligent, funny, understanding, and such a giving human being. For God’s sake Sean, I want to tell the whole world how I feel about you. Of course I want to buy a house.”

Sean was stunned speechless. He opened his mouth to say something three times but could not put it together. He closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. Sam just pulled him into a hug and held him tight. Sean’s heart beat as fast as Sam’s did but the Deputy Communications Director’s stomach also churned. Almost every night before they fell asleep together, Sean kissed Sam and told him that he adored him. He always thought, until that moment, that Sean was saying he loved him. Now he was unsure of everything.

“I love you too, Sam Seaborn.”

Tears brimmed in Sean’s eyes. Sam kissed his cheeks and wiped the tears. The older man put on a small smile.

“You don’t have to say anything that you are not ready to say, Sean. I'm not going to be upset. This is still new for the both of us.”

“I could never be untruthful about that. You…” now he laughed some, still speechless and trembling. He kissed Sam once more, showing what he could not yet tell.

Sam ran his fingers through Sean’s reddish brown hair. Their foreheads rested together and again they sat in silence.

“Its bedtime.” Sam whispered.

“Let me put on pajamas.”

“No.”

Sean laughed again. They both undressed, turned out the lamp, and slipped naked under the sheets. Spooning, Sam kissed the nape of Sean’s neck and across his shoulders. His lover sighed, cuddling closer. Sean’s mind was spinning…he hoped it was clear in the morning. He wanted Sam to know exactly how he felt about everything. Sam wanted to ask him what he was thinking but there was time. The events of the past half hour were a surprise for both of them. He shuddered when Sean took hold of his hand; his lips brushed Sam’s knuckles.

“I adore you.” He whispered. “Sweet dreams.”

“Goodnight honey.”

***


End file.
